toonsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Powerpuff Girls (disambiguation)
The Powerpuff Girls disambiguation where you can anything Powerpuff. *'The Powerpuff Girls' is an American animated television series about three kindergarten-aged girls who have superpowers. Created by animator Craig McCracken, the program was produced by Hanna–Barbera until 2001 when Cartoon Network Studios took over production for Cartoon Network. The show has been nominated for an Emmy Award five times, in the category Outstanding Achievement in Animation. *'The Powerpuff Girls Movie' is a feature film made by Hanna-Barbera. Characters *'Blossom' is "the smart one" and the self-proclaimed "Commander and the Leader" of the Powerpuff Girls. Her personality is "everything nice," her signature color is pink, and she has long red hair with a red bow. *'Bubbles' in the series and by Kath Soucie in the What a Cartoon! episodes) is "the cute one," "The Joy and the Laughter. *'Buttercup' is "The Toughest Fighter." Her personality is "spice," her signature color is light green, and she has short black hair in a flip. *'Professor Utonium' is a brilliant scientist who works in his home in the suburbs of Townsville. *'Mayor of Townsville' The mayor of Townsville who is generally referred throughout only as "Mayor", although he is referred to as "Barney" by his wife in the episode "Boogie Frights". *'Miss Sara Bellum's' Her face is usually not revealed onscreen, but there have been exceptions to this in several episodes. Villains *'Mojo Jojo' is the archenemy of The Powerpuff Girls, a mad scientist simian with great intelligence, who speaks in a convoluted, repetitive manner. *'Him' is a mysterious, supernatural, red-skinned, effeminate and immortal devil-like creature. *'Fuzzy Lumpkins' is a large, husky, furry pink bear-like hillbilly monster with a wide jaw, a green nose, two antennae on his head, big blue overalls and brown countryman shoes. *'Princess Morbucks' is a spoiled, insecure, rich little girl, whose partially unseen and mostly mute "Daddy" allows her to finance various evil plots to destroy the Powerpuff Girls. *'Sedusa' is a young, beautiful mistress of disguise and seductress who uses her feminine wiles to influence men to do her bidding. *'The Rowdyruff Boys' are the male counterparts of the Powerpuff Girls sett to Mojo Jojo using a mixture of "snips and snails and a puppy dog tail" in a prison toilet in the episode called The Rowdyruff Boys. Other villains in Powerpuff Girls *'Amoebae Boys' are a gang of amoebae who were the villains featured in McCracken's original short, Whoopass Stew in A Sticky Situation, *'The Gangreen Gang' are a gang of teenaged hoodlums that are green-skinned and unhealthy looking (as if suffering from gangrene). Video games *'Bad Mojo Jojo' is a 2D platform game developed by Sennari Interactive and published by Bam Interactive for the Game Boy Color. It is based on the Powerpuff Girls cartoon series, and is the first game of a three game series. *'Paint the Townsville Green' is a 2D platform game developed by Sennari Interactive and published by BAM! Entertainment for the Game Boy Color. *'Chemical X-traction' is an action game for the Nintendo 64 and PlayStation, it was released in 2001. *'Relish Rampage' is a game developed by VIS Entertainment and published by Bam! Entertainment. It was originally released on the PlayStation 2 but was later produced for the GameCube with added gameplay. Category:Disambigution pages